Understanding
by SummerLily-35
Summary: Cute, Short, Fluffy, One-Shot. Draco, adn Hermione's Wedding Day from Hermione's eyes. Previously seen on Darkmark by Delusional Fanatic (me) with HPHG


I got up from my seat looking out the window. I moved towards the mirror and glanced into it. I wiped away the tears that had inconspicuously begun a course down my cheek. I looked into my own watery chocolate eyes. I would have thought that I would be grinning from ear to ear, I mean I was getting married to the man I loved, the man who loved me! I ran a hand through my muddled brown hair. Then unconsciously began fumbling and fiddling with my long flowing white gown. I looked down at my hands and jerked them away, and sighed audibly.

There was a knock at the door and Lavender; my maid of honor came bustling in. A horrified look crossed her face, but she quickly masked it. I looked into the mirror again and I realized why.

My mascara had run down my cheeks, leaving black tear tracks upon them. I had wiped around my eye shadow, I looked slightly pale, and my eyes were red and swollen. I timidly put my head down as more tears began to fall.

"Oh, it's ok 'Mi! Everything will be fine." I slowly looked up at her, understanding shone in her lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wreck it!" I whispered, as more tears trickled out of my eyes and onto my cheeks.

She nodded, sighed, and pulled out her wand muttering a few make-up spells. She twisted my hair and magically pinned it in place. She took the veil from its spot on the counter and placed it on my head.

"Ron wants to talk to you."

Ron was my best friend for all of the 8 years I had been in the magical world. Sure we fought and we started off terrible, but thanks to Harry we became really close. I nodded; I wiped away my tears, and mustered the biggest smile I could.

Lavender left silently, and in came Ron. I looked up and smiled at him. I knew he could see right through me but it was worth a try. He came over to me and engulfed me in a gigantic hug. I let the tears loose once again.

"Shh shh shh" he told me soothingly, "Its okay 'Mi!"

He was right! It was okay, but I just had to cry. I didn't know what was wrong with me. It felt like I was fallen apart at the seams, like maybe this was all too much. Ron read my mind.

"Mi…" he began, "Do you love him?

I could only look into his eyes confused, wondering how dumb he could be.

"Mi…you're fine. You are ready for this, you love him so much, and you always have! Don't make me remind you of when you first got together!" he said warningly and I laughed.

"Don't worry!" he whispered. "Draco isn't much better." He laughed and I laughed with him. Oh how I missed the old days. But Ron had Lavender, Harry will soon have Ginny, and soon enough I would have Draco and him me. The dream team had expanded to 6, and grown further apart.

I still yearn for that day with the troll to come again, the philosopher's stone underneath the school, the chamber of secrets and its petrifying mysteries! Even the dementors and the late Sirius Black, the Triwizard Tournament, the Department of Mysteries, studying for O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, all of our excursions, that day when Draco fell in love with me, and even that excruciating final battle.

I was snapped back to reality when my brother walked in through the door, ready to give away his big sis to the one, and only Draco Julian Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin. My father and Draco's, along with a lot of other people totally forbid this marriage, so they were simply not invited to witness our union.

Ron gave me a final hug and quietly whispered reassurances in my ear. I thanked him silently, let go, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh cheating on Draco now are we?" he joked. I laughed with that musical child like laughter. He laughed too, but not like he used to. It seems seriousness hit him somewhere along these past few years, just like it did to all of us.

I walked out the door behind Ron, and at Spike's side. Wishing and hoping that I would be able to do this, to not run away the first second I could. The music started and slowly everyone made his or her way down that ridiculously long aisle. First came Ginny on Harry's arm, with little baby Alisa in their arms, followed closely by a pregnant Parvarti on Seamus' arm. Next were Ron and Lavender with twins Damien, and Summer.

Now it was my turn, and my nerves were very evident. All I could think about was fleeing. I turned the corner and looked down the aisle, Draco's head turned, and he looked directly at me, awe shined from his eyes. Everyone looked towards me and rose silently, cameras were quickly grabbed, and you could here a small clicking echoing in the room. I slowly walked down the aisle faintly noticing Spike clutching my arm as if I was leaving forever. I never lost eye contact with Draco.

In a few moments we were at the altar. Spike giving me away, my mom bawling in the background somewhere and I saw Narcissa out of the corner of my eyes wiping her silent tears. Draco walked me up to the front, the ceremony started and I could hear the few people that had come crying. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, and I could see some rolling down Draco's.

I barely registered what the priest was saying, I heard bits and parts but I was lost in a whole new world, my husband's vibrant liquid silver eyes. I heard the words 'I do' slip from my mouth, and then it was as if there was no one else there he kissed me, gently, and yet filled with so much passion I still can't forget it to this day. Someone cleared his or her throat, and everyone chuckled.

We signed the registration, and practically flew down the aisle, which some how seemed too short. We hoped onto Draco's broomstick and flew away for a quick ride before the reception. We kissed once again this time not so gently, there was this need in his lips, like he needed to know I would always be his.

It is now 5 years later, Draco and I are Aurors, but I am taking off a bit of time to make room for our twins, our little girl, Lily Elizabeth Malfoy, and our little boy, Travis Alexander Malfoy. I guess I can finally admit that fairy tales do come true, happy endings or not.


End file.
